


An Accident of Memory

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Community: hp_humpdrabbles, F/M, Masturbation, Memories, Romance, Shower Sex, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 04:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George remembers. Part of him is glad he does. Part of him wishes he doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Accident of Memory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amethyst18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethyst18/gifts).



_It is Fred's funeral, and George is sitting under a willow tree. He supposes he's moping. He sighs, and adjusts his stiff black robes, and tries to ignore the sick feeling in his stomach._

_"Hello," says a voice._

_George turns around. It's Luna Lovegood. George can dimly remember her from the Battle of—from Bill's wedding. She is Ron's and Ginny's friend. A bit odd, George remembers._

_Luna's strangeness does not disappoint. Her slightly bulging, silver eyes are accented with what looks like moss, and she is wearing tiny wind chimes in her ears. Her oddities are strangely relieving, in a way._

_George realizes that he should respond. "H-hello," he replies. He swallows. "Look, I'm not up for conversation right now, if you don't mind." He doesn't want her to talk to him. He doesn't want_ anyone _to talk to him._

"That's all right," Luna says. She puts an arm around his shoulders. They stare up at the clouds, silent.

* * *

Luna reaches over to kiss him, messy and hot and wet. He breaks away first, panting for air. Her eyes are luminous in the candlelight. George reaches over and flicks her nipple, making her sigh. She reaches over and grabs a hold of his shirt. "Take this off," she says. Her voice is far more commanding when they're having sex.

"Gladly," he says. A few seconds later, his shirt is on the floor.

"And this, too." She reaches for the front of his trousers.

A few clever flicks of her wrist, and he is naked. She reaches over and gently touches his cock, her fingers soft on his skin. A drop of pre-come wells up on the tip. She swipes her finger through it and looks at it inquisitively.

"Please," he groans. He can't wait.

She smiles at him, and winks. "Lie down," she says. He complies. He's on his back, looking up to her. She's still holding his prick in his hand. It rises up from his body, stiff and hard. She tosses her head back, throwing that lovely blonde hair over her shoulder. It falls gently down her back, tickling George's thighs. He twitches impatiently at the sensation. "Please," he says again.

"Here," she whispers raggedly, guiding his cock to her entrance. George watches Luna's face as he enters her; see the muscles of her legs clench as she sinks down slowly on his cock, see her eyes flutter closed, see her mouth part, pink lips gasping. "Ohh," she hisses. "Yes. George, I …."

"God, Luna," George hisses. He thrusts into her, making her cry out and clench around him, hot and wet and tight.

* * *

George gasps and comes into his palm. It splatters on the shower door, splashing in long white streaks. He closes his eyes and sighs, a long, juddery breath that fogs the shower door, clouding it in mist.

* * *

Freak Floo accident, they said. Once-in-fifty-years deal. Freak accident. No one could've seen it coming. Wasn't anyone's fault. Those things just happen. Firelight FloosTM have a Ministry-certified gold safety rating, they've been in use since sixteen-oh-four, they have a ninety-nine-point-two no-burn rate. Your wife just happened to fall into the unlucky zero-point-eight percent. I'm so sorry for your loss, Mr. Weasley. I'm so sorry. Perhaps we can get you a discount on our new deluxe Premium-System Floo Express! It hooks you up to seventy different households, that's ten more than our previous model. Why don't you give us a call? Our Floo number—and remember, our welcome witch is available to talk to you all day, every day—let me write that down for you, Mr. Weasley. It's one-two-one-four-eight-seven-six ….


End file.
